


it never works

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Attempted Breakup, Fluff and Angst, Forceful!Zoisite, It's Not You It's Our Queen, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Selfishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kunzite tries to protect Zoisite. Zoisite aint having any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it never works

_"Don't, Endymion. Do not break up with her with protection as an excuse. I tried that once..."_

Queen Beryl either didn't suspect or turned a blind eye to their relationship, but who knew if that would last? They were her only remaining generals, now that she didn't have Nephrite or Jadeite to contend with she was becoming much sterner with them. He couldn't allow Zoisite to be hurt in the event she cracked down on them. It pained him, but it was the only solution.

"Before you get angry, Zoisite," he prefaced, "what I'm about to say is for your own good. For your protection."

Zoisite visibly bristled, hairbrush stopping mid-stroke.

"What is it?" he asked in a tone that clearly stated he didn't want an answer.

"We must not be together like this anymore. Our relationship...it must end." He swallowed. "And...my feelings for you have cooled as of late, so it's just as well."

Silence. Slowly, with shaking hands, Zoisite set the brush down. Tears would follow, anger and devastation. Possibly storms of sakura petals and wind.

Zoisite turned to face him, nearly expressionless. _Please, say something! Anything! Hate me, slap me, berate me!_ The silence was killing him, the lies he'd told left an acidic taste in his mouth. This was just how it had to be, he hated it but he couldn't let Zoisite be hurt.

"No." A single word, calm yet backed by a wall of flames. "No, Kunzite."

"Zoisite, I-"

"You're lying." Hands gripped his, squeezing so tightly it hurt. "And you will not leave me like this. Not now, not ever, for any reason."

"Zoisite, it's for-"

"My own good?" A bitter laugh. "Do you _realize_ how long it took me to overcome the embarrassment and the guilt of falling in love with my teacher? How happy I was when you felt the same way? How hard I worked to make you notice me and to please you?" The hands gripped his shoulders and Kunzite soon found himself toppling backwards onto the bed. "I'm not letting you go."

"Zoisite, you don't know what Queen Beryl could do to us," Kunzite said, trying to keep his facade; he could feel the heat from Zoisite's body against his, see the determination on his face. Don't look at his eyes, he cautioned himself. "What this could do to the Dark Kingdom as a whole. Your well-being-"

"I don't _care!_ " Zoisite snapped, shaking his head, wild tendrils flying loose from his ponytail. "I don't give a damn what happens to me, about Queen Beryl, even about this kingdom. _You're_ all that matters to me. Now, then and always!"

"You-"

"Only. You. Master. Kunzite." He punctuated every word with a kiss, short yet forceful. "And I know you feel the same way. Look me in the eye and tell me again that you don't love me."

"I-"

"Do it."

His eyes met the ones he'd tried to avoid, and the facade crumbled. _Damn it!_

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be trying to protect you," he whispered, pulling the smaller man close to his chest. Zoisite clutched the front of his jacket, snuggling as close as he could, as if he were afraid Kunzite would disappear if he let go.

"If you left me, I would follow you until you gave in and took me back, Kunzite. I told you a long time ago, you'd never be rid of me. I'd even fight death itself to stay by your side." He kissed him again. "You are _mine._ "

_His_. Kunzite wrapped his arms tightly around his student, curling a protective hand around his head and stroking his hair. Zoisite relaxed slightly, making a small contented noise.

"I am, aren't I." He sighed, kissing the top of Zoisite's head. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, you know."

"Then don't."

_To hell with Queen Beryl and to hell with danger,_ he thought as their lips met again. Zoisite had a knack for getting his way, and right now he couldn't be more grateful for this fact.

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY I was thinking what if Mamoru carried the four Kings' stones around in the anime like in the manga, and what if they tried to intervene during the breakup arc? Then I imagined Kunzite trying to pull the same thing with Zoisite. And if we thought Usagi was all "I don't care about myself or the world, we belong together", Zoisite will let the world BURN as long as he can stay by Kunzite's side. Yes.


End file.
